


Take A Chance || Harry Styles

by Reesepeice



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesepeice/pseuds/Reesepeice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I cannot believe I have to put up with you." "Well I don't want to be here either. Being your girlfriend isn't exactly the easiest job in the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I signed as I looked myself in the mirror. I was in the back of the coffee shop, in the bathroom that was only for employees. "Cobie!" Willow, my best friend, yelled from the from the front of the coffee shop.  
I grabbed my bag and ran out to the front. "You look different," Don, our boss said. "You're not in uniform because you are trying to get another job. You look nice."  
"Thank you Don, and I am not leaving forever," I said grabbing my coffee from Willow. "I just need a little extra cash."  
"Well this is not just going to a little extra cash," Willow said turning to me. "This is going to be a big pay day."  
"If I get the job," I said.  
"Would you stop that?" Don asked. "You have been going to school for acting, and before that you would be in plays all of the time. You are going to do fine."  
Willow had been job hunting with me one day and saw that a someone need an actress to pretend to be someone's girlfriend. That was when I told her no but she sent one of my old plays that my teacher had taped. When Willow got the email asking for me to come in was when she told me.  
It was too late to say anything to her so I just went with it. "She is going to love being around celebrities. Especially the boys that she is working with," Willow said.  
"As I recall you like them," I said. "I don't even listen to there music. I think that it is a bit ridiculous. They are just a boy band."  
"They are one of the top boy bands in the world," Willow said.  
"I think there music is alright," Don budded in. Willow and I turned to look at him. "She plays their music when you are not here. That is the only reason why I know."  
"Is that why you got Kiss You on your phone?" Willow asked.  
"I like that song!" Don defended. I started to laugh as a customer came up to the register.  
"You need to go or you are going to be late," Willow said before turning back to the cash register. "Good luck!"  
I smiled and waved as I walked out of the Starbucks and down the street. I walked down the street and through alley before I got to my beat up flat building. I ran up the stairs and to my apartment door. I heard the telly. which meant Luke, my brother, left it on before he left for school.  
I walked in and turned the telly off and then walked into my bedroom. I took my sneakers off and grabbed my heels. I looked in the mirror and signed. "Now I just have to higher my patience level."  
I walked out of my bedroom and to the kitchen table. I grabbed a water bottle and took a sip as I looked at the magazine Willow picked up for me. I reviewed all of the things that I could possibly know about One Direction. Liam had a fear of spoons, Harry had four nipples, etc. My brother didn't know what I was up to, so it had to stay hidden.  
If he knew what I was doing he would just tell me to stop. I grabbed my bag and hurried out of my apartment. 

Harry's POV  
"I cannot believe that management is making me do this," I said sitting down. "She is only taking the job to get close to me. I bet money on it."  
"She is not going to be that bad," Louis said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat.  
"I haven't met her yet, you haven't met her yet, and you automatically think that she is going this for the greater good. She probably just wants to say that she knows us," I said.  
"I think the key in the sentence was that we don't know her," Zayn said sitting down. "They are going to pay her a large sum of money. She could just need the money for something important."  
"Or she could just want the money," I said. I looked back at her file and looked at the pictures that she had provided.  
"She is very beautiful," Niall said once he realized that I was looking at her pictures.  
"She is," I agreed. "But we have seen millions of beautiful girls. She is no different."  
"How can you do that?" Liam asked. "How can you look at someone that you don't even know and automatically hate her?"  
I looked at him and then the others. "It is part of the job."  
"Boys," Paul said walking in.  
"Is she here?" Louis asked. "Because unlike him we are excited to meet him."  
Paul looked at him and then at me and nodded. I stood up and followed Paul and the boys out to the conference room. "Come here," Niall said turning to me. I turned to Niall and he started to fix my hair. I swatted his hands away and ran my hands through my hair before we walked through the conference room to see "my new girlfriend".  
I was the last one to see her. She was standing by the window and turn around once I walked in. I stopped in place and shoved my hands into my pockets. "I am Harry Styles," I said holding my hand out.  
"Cobie," She said smiling. She turned and introduced herself to the others.  
"Cobie," Louis said. "That's a hot name."  
"Beautiful name," Liam corrected. Cobie laughed and shook her head.  
"Thank you," She said smiling. "I really like the name Niall. I haven't heard it before."  
I looked at Cobie. I thought she was beautiful. One of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. Then only problem was that I couldn't forget why she was here. My hate towards her started to take over.

Cobie's POV  
I looked at the five of them as they talked amongst themselves. "Anyway, we are here for Cobie," Zayn said turning back around.  
"So the plan is to meet at the coffee shop for your first date," Paul said as I sat down. I looked at him and listens. Or tried to. I kept thinking about what time it was. I had to be home before Luke, otherwise he knew something was up. "Cobie?"  
"I am listening," I said looking up. Six pairs of eyes were on me and I was starting to feel nervous.  
"Do you have some place to be?" Harry asked. "Some place more important?"  
I shook my head. "I am fine." I was starting to feel uncomfortable with Harry. He was giving me looks that made me think he didn't want to be here. I didn't either, but I needed to be. "Whatever," Harry said. "Just make sure you are never late and that you don't make a fool of yourself to the press."  
I cocked my head at him. My phone vibrated making me jump. I pulled it out and saw that it was brother telling me that he was on his way to the coffee shop. "What is it now?" Harry asked.  
I stood up. "Listen, I know what to do. So let's just contact each other only when we need to, because I know that you don't want to do this. I don't want to do this, and the only reason I am here is to take care of my family. Thank you for your time but something has just come up and I need to go."  
I put my cell phone number on the table and quickly walked to the elevator. I tapped my foot as the elevator slowly moved down and to the lobby. I ran out of the building and toward the coffee shop. I needed to get there before Luke.  
*  
I ran into the coffee shop and saw Willow still behind the counter. "How did it go?" She asked.  
"It went well.." I said.  
"But?" She asked.  
"Harry Styles is a pop star who thinks that he knows it all and has so much disrespect," I said. "So, I went off on him because Luke is on his way here."  
"Cobie!" Willow yelled.  
"You know that I can't take people like that," I said taking the coffee that Willow had made me. I took a sip and sat down at the closet table.  
"Hey Cobie," Luke said sitting down across from me.  
"How was school?" I asked smiling.  
"It was school," Luke said taking my coffee. "I have a paper to write."  
I shrugged. "I hate papers."  
"Who are they?" Luke asked motioning toward the door. I turned around and saw Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Louis walking in. I looked at him and then back at the boys. They had seen me and were walking over toward me.  
"I will be right back," I said getting up and rushing over to them.  
"You are a fast runner," Niall said. "Do you play football?"  
"I used to," I answered. "Can I get you guys some coffee?"  
"No thanks," Liam said. "We just wanted to come by to apologize for Harry's attitude."  
"And congratulate you on standing up to him," Zayn said under his breath. I laughed and looked back at Luke.  
"What do you mean used to?" Niall asked grabbing my attention.  
I looked at Niall and then the others. Willow hadn't seen them so that was a good thing. I looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at us. "You see the kid at the table I was sitting at? I take care of him."  
"He isn't your kid right?" Louis asked turning to him.  
"God no," I said. "He is my brother. I take care of him. I have time for work and then to take care of him."  
"Does he play any football?" Louis asked. I nodded. "If you ever need a break we could take him to go play."  
"Thank you for the offer," I smiled. "That would help me so much."  
"How old old is he?" Zayn asked.  
"Almost seventeen," I answered as Willow walked up. "This is my best friend Willow."  
"Nice to meet you," Willow said shaking their hands. They smiled as the door opened. I turned around and saw Harry walk in.  
"Is the staring normal?" I asked looking back at them.  
"Oh yeah," Zayn chuckled.  
"What is taking you guys so long?" Harry asked walking up to us.  
"I should probably go," I said. "I have to get home."  
They said goodbye to me and walked back to Luke. "Why are you in a dress?" Luke asked.  
"What? I cannot look nice?" I asked smiling.  
"No, you look amazing," Luke said. "I just don't know how I think about guys looking at you. Especially that Harry Styles and other guys."  
"That is because I look good," I said making Luke laugh. "Come on we should her home. You have a paper to write."  
"Is it alright if George and Neill come over?" Luke asked putting his book bag on his back.  
"Only if Willow is coming over," I answered as we passed the counter.  
"I am," Willow said smiling. Luke smiled at Willow and then me before pulling his phone out. I smiled and waved at Willow and Don before we walked out.  
"You never answered me," Luke said.  
"If you must know, I am looking for another job," I said walking down the alley way.  
"It better not be because of me," Luke said. "You know I am getting a job."  
"I just think that it would be nice to have a little money laying around," I lied. "Not because of you."


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home yesterday Luke was taking a nap. Sine he was alseep I decided to take a nap. The only problem was that I slept through out the night and until the next morning. I woke up by my phone buzzing. I looked up and saw that I was getting a call from Harry. I groaned and threw my phone off of the bed before Luke knocked on my door. "Cobie! It is eleven!"   
I sat up and looked at my clock and saw that is was eleven. "Shit," I mumbled. I got up and ran into the closet. I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a red, white, and blue flannel, and then some boots. I ran out to the kitchen and put some water on to boil.   
"Don't you have to work today?" Luke asked. I turned around and saw him on the couch.   
"No, um, I am taking the day off and seeing some old friends," I lied. I heard my phone vibrating in my room.   
"I think you should get that," Luke said. "Someone has been trying to get in touch with you all morning."  
I looked at him and then walked into my bedroom. It was Harry again. "I am going to go get the mail," I said. Luke nodded. I walked out of the flat and down the stairs to the mail room. I opened the box and pulled out bills and late notices. That is when I realized I needed this more than ever. I turned toward the door and stopped when I saw Harry walking in.   
"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked walking up to him.   
"I called you seven time and you didn't answer so I had to come drag your ass out of here," Harry whispered.   
"Maybe I wasn't answering because I was asleep," I said. I was started to get frustrated.   
"You should have woken up when I called the first time," Harry said.   
"You are so stubborn," I said. I turned around and walked back up the stairs. I walked through the flat door and ran my fingers through my hair. "Luke. I am going to go now. Are you going to be alright?"  
"I am not seven Cobie," Luke said flipping the telly channel.   
"Alright. Alright," I smiled. "I will call you a bit later then."  
"Have some fun," Luke ordered. "We both know that you don't ever have any."  
I rolled my eyes and closed the door. "God," I said turning around and looking at Harry. He chuckled.   
"Do you get scared easily?" He asked.   
"No," I said. "I just am not used to a guy standing out of my flat door. Harry rolled his eyes and walked back down the stairs. I followed him to his car and sat down in the passenger seat.  
"By the way," Harry started. "If I am going to be seen with you, you cannot wear those clothes."  
"What?" I asked looking down at my outfit. "I am wearing something that you would wear."  
"Exactly. It may look like you have borrowed my clothes," Harry said starting to drive.   
"No. No. No. If there is anything I get to keep it is my fashion sense," I said. "My brother will know something is up if I change my clothes."  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
"It is nothing that you would care about," I said looking out of the window.   
"You think I am some stuck up person don't you?" Harryasked.   
"I cannot deny what I have seen," I said shaking my head.   
"It is a good thing I do not care what you think about me," Harry said smiling. I rolled my eyes and looked back out of the window.   
"Harry, these place," I said looking at him. "I can't afford anything in here."  
"You are kidding me, right?" Harry asked parking.   
"Harry. These stores are exspensive," I said looking at him.  
"Management got me someone that couldn't afford a dress," Harry chuckled. "Look, I will pay for the dress and then you can pay me back once you get paid."  
I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. "Why are you doing this?" I asked looking at Harry as we walked into Banna Republic.   
"I have to," Harry said.   
"You obviously hate me," I said. "So why not just stage a break up?"  
Harry grabbed my hand and spun me around to look at me. "I can't. We have to be dating for at least a month before I can break up with you."  
"I have to put up with you for a month?" I asked. Harry smiled.   
"You better get used to me," Harry said.  
"If you are like this all of the time than I don't want to," I said. Harry kissed my hand and walked to the dresses. I walked up to the first dress I saw and looked at the price tag.  
"You can afford this?" I asked looking at him.  
"Yes," Harry said looking at me.   
"This is over a thousand dollars," I said looking at him. "Why can I not just wear one of my own?"  
"Are they like this?" Harry asked looking at me. I shook my head. "That is why."   
I sighed and walked away from Harry.  
*  
Harry's POV  
I sat down in the dressing room, waiting for Cobie to at least show me one dress. "Are you going to show me any dresses that you are trying on?" I asked.   
"No," Cobie said. I ran my hands through my hair and looked down at the ground. "I don't like you."  
I looked around to make sure no one heard that. "That is because you really like me," I said smiling.   
"No," Cobie said. I looked at the mirror and then out of the dressing room and toward the entrance.  
"There you are," I said as the boys walked up to me. "I have been waiting for you guys to come ever since we got here."  
"How is dress shopping?" Zayn asked.  
"Boring," I answered. "That is why I asked you guys to come here. I can actually stand to look the four of you."  
"You could be nicer," Liam said.   
"He could just be nice," Niall said.   
"Does she look good in any of these dresses?" Zayn asked.  
"I don't know," I said. "She won't show me anything. All I know is that she can't afford any of this." I looked at the mirrors and ran my hands through my hair. "I just want this to be over with."  
"Have you met her brother?" Louis asked.   
"No," I said. "If I can't stand her how am I supposed to stand her brother?"  
The boys and I turned around to see Cobie walking out of the dressing room. She was wearing a dark blue dress that had two slit in the back that showed the top of her back and then the bottom of her back. There was sleeves that went to the edge of her shoulder and a slit that went up to mid thigh. She looked beautiful.   
"You," Cobie said pointing at me. "Mr. Styles are the rudest, most arrogant, and obnoxious person I have ever met. You need to realize that not everyone can go to fancy stores like this. Most people cannot afford dresses, and expensive things like this. The only people that can afford things like this are the fancy, spoiled, rich kids like you. This dress is four thousand dollars. I don't even have half of that to my name. That is why I am here, putting up with you."  
I looked at her. I was stunned that she just said that. "Worst decision of my life," I heard her say.  
"I told you to be nice," Niall whispered.   
"Shut it," I said looking at Niall.   
"What was all of that yelling?" Perrie asked walking in.   
"That would be Cobie," Zayn said. "Putting Harry in place."  
"I don't care what dress I get, but I am not letting someone like him buy me a dress!" Cobie yelled.  
"It is about time," Liam said.   
"Harry, you need to apologize," Louis whispered.   
"Why should I apologize?" I asked.   
"Because you were the one that was being rude," Liam said hitting my chest. Cobie rushed out of the dressing room and to the cash register.   
"Was that Cobie?" Perrie asked. The boys and I nodded. "She is gorgeous."   
"I know," Louis and Liam said smiling. They looked at each other and then back at the rest of us.   
"Go get her!" Perrie yelled. I ran out of the dressing room and to the cash register.   
"Cobie wait," I said.   
"Why should I?" She asked.   
"I am sorry," I said. Cobie turned around and looked at me. "I am sorry that I am an ass, and that I was rude, but you can't leave."  
"Anything, anything, is better than hanging out with you all day," I said. Cobie looked at me and then past me. I turned around and saw the boys walking up.   
"You have store credit," Niall said tossing me my wallet. "Harry, don't leave that much in your wallet."   
I looked at him and then at Perrie. "Can I see that dress on you?" She asked once she realized what I was doing. Cobie looked at me and then back at Perrie before they walked back to the dressing room.

Cobie's POV  
I walked out of the curtained area and to the mirrors. "That looks beautiful on you," Perrie said smiling.   
"Thank you," I said smiling. I was wearing the dress that I had on last. "I like blue and red."  
"I think I saw this dress in purple," Perrie said taking steps back. "I will be right back."  
I looked at the dress and turned around before Perrie walked in with a dark purple dress. "Here. Try it on," Perrie said. I grabbed the dress and nodded. "You don't talk much."  
"Why are you being nice to me? Aren't I just the whore that is pretending to be Harry Style's girlfriend?" I asked.  
"Look. I know Harry is an ass but he is just stubborn," Perrie said. "You aren't that. Not the way that the boys and I see that. I think that you are just doing this to provide for yourself."  
I walked out of the curtained area and smiled at her. "I am doing this for my brother," I said.  
"What's his name?" Perrie asked smiling at me.   
"Luke. His name is Luke," I said smiling.   
"I see nothing wrong with that," Perrie said smiling. "I think that you are doing the right thing. Even if Harry sees it as the wrong thing."  
"Finally," I said taking a deep breath. "Someone that agrees with me besides my crazy best mate."  
Perrie laughed. "Trust me. I am probably crazier."  
"I think we are all a little crazy," I said smiling.   
"I am going to dinner with some mates later this week. you are your best mate should come with us," Perrie said.  
"I don't know," I said. "It depends if I have time. Taking care of a younger child doesn't give me a lot of time for fun stuff."  
"Give me your phone," Perrie said holding out her hand. I walked to the chair and pulled my phone out of my jeans. She took it for me and started to type. "Now you can call me and we can hang out whenever."  
"Thank you," I said smiling. "I feel welcomed."  
"You are," Perrie said. "Trust me. Now I think I have a necklace that can got with that."  
"I may too," I said turning back to the mirror. "It was my mother's."  
"If you wand we can pick out some shoes and jewelry with your mate.." Perrie said.  
"Willow," I finished for her.  
"That is a lovely name," Perrie said. "Cobie, Willow, and Perrie. The Terrible Three."  
I laughed and nodded. "I like it."  
"You look lovely," Niall said walking in with Liam. Perrie and I turned around.   
"Sorry to interrupt you ladies but we were thinking about going out to the boat," Liam said.  
"That sounds like fun," Perrie said. I nodded and walked to the curtained area to change out of the dress and into my clothes. When I was finished I was to the cash register and asked for them to hold the dress.   
"When do I get to see the dress?" Harry asked.   
"When I decided to pay for it," I said smiling.  
"Are we going to the boat?" Louis asked walking up to us. Harry looked at me before looking back at them and then nodded. I smiled and nodded as we walked out of the store and to Harry's car.   
"What?" I asked looking at Harry to find him looking at me.  
"Your smile," Harry said. "I like it."  
"I have smiled at you before," Harry said.   
"No. This is your actual smile," Harry said opening the door for me.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got home yesterday Luke was taking a nap. Sine he was alseep I decided to take a nap. The only problem was that I slept through out the night and until the next morning. I woke up by my phone buzzing. I looked up and saw that I was getting a call from Harry. I groaned and threw my phone off of the bed before Luke knocked on my door. "Cobie! It is eleven!"   
I sat up and looked at my clock and saw that is was eleven. "Shit," I mumbled. I got up and ran into the closet. I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a red, white, and blue flannel, and then some boots. I ran out to the kitchen and put some water on to boil.   
"Don't you have to work today?" Luke asked. I turned around and saw him on the couch.   
"No, um, I am taking the day off and seeing some old friends," I lied. I heard my phone vibrating in my room.   
"I think you should get that," Luke said. "Someone has been trying to get in touch with you all morning."  
I looked at him and then walked into my bedroom. It was Harry again. "I am going to go get the mail," I said. Luke nodded. I walked out of the flat and down the stairs to the mail room. I opened the box and pulled out bills and late notices. That is when I realized I needed this more than ever. I turned toward the door and stopped when I saw Harry walking in.   
"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked walking up to him.   
"I called you seven time and you didn't answer so I had to come drag your ass out of here," Harry whispered.   
"Maybe I wasn't answering because I was asleep," I said. I was started to get frustrated.   
"You should have woken up when I called the first time," Harry said.   
"You are so stubborn," I said. I turned around and walked back up the stairs. I walked through the flat door and ran my fingers through my hair. "Luke. I am going to go now. Are you going to be alright?"  
"I am not seven Cobie," Luke said flipping the telly channel.   
"Alright. Alright," I smiled. "I will call you a bit later then."  
"Have some fun," Luke ordered. "We both know that you don't ever have any."  
I rolled my eyes and closed the door. "God," I said turning around and looking at Harry. He chuckled.   
"Do you get scared easily?" He asked.   
"No," I said. "I just am not used to a guy standing out of my flat door. Harry rolled his eyes and walked back down the stairs. I followed him to his car and sat down in the passenger seat.  
"By the way," Harry started. "If I am going to be seen with you, you cannot wear those clothes."  
"What?" I asked looking down at my outfit. "I am wearing something that you would wear."  
"Exactly. It may look like you have borrowed my clothes," Harry said starting to drive.   
"No. No. No. If there is anything I get to keep it is my fashion sense," I said. "My brother will know something is up if I change my clothes."  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
"It is nothing that you would care about," I said looking out of the window.   
"You think I am some stuck up person don't you?" Harryasked.   
"I cannot deny what I have seen," I said shaking my head.   
"It is a good thing I do not care what you think about me," Harry said smiling. I rolled my eyes and looked back out of the window.   
"Harry, these place," I said looking at him. "I can't afford anything in here."  
"You are kidding me, right?" Harry asked parking.   
"Harry. These stores are exspensive," I said looking at him.  
"Management got me someone that couldn't afford a dress," Harry chuckled. "Look, I will pay for the dress and then you can pay me back once you get paid."  
I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. "Why are you doing this?" I asked looking at Harry as we walked into Banna Republic.   
"I have to," Harry said.   
"You obviously hate me," I said. "So why not just stage a break up?"  
Harry grabbed my hand and spun me around to look at me. "I can't. We have to be dating for at least a month before I can break up with you."  
"I have to put up with you for a month?" I asked. Harry smiled.   
"You better get used to me," Harry said.  
"If you are like this all of the time than I don't want to," I said. Harry kissed my hand and walked to the dresses. I walked up to the first dress I saw and looked at the price tag.  
"You can afford this?" I asked looking at him.  
"Yes," Harry said looking at me.   
"This is over a thousand dollars," I said looking at him. "Why can I not just wear one of my own?"  
"Are they like this?" Harry asked looking at me. I shook my head. "That is why."   
I sighed and walked away from Harry.  
*  
Harry's POV  
I sat down in the dressing room, waiting for Cobie to at least show me one dress. "Are you going to show me any dresses that you are trying on?" I asked.   
"No," Cobie said. I ran my hands through my hair and looked down at the ground. "I don't like you."  
I looked around to make sure no one heard that. "That is because you really like me," I said smiling.   
"No," Cobie said. I looked at the mirror and then out of the dressing room and toward the entrance.  
"There you are," I said as the boys walked up to me. "I have been waiting for you guys to come ever since we got here."  
"How is dress shopping?" Zayn asked.  
"Boring," I answered. "That is why I asked you guys to come here. I can actually stand to look the four of you."  
"You could be nicer," Liam said.   
"He could just be nice," Niall said.   
"Does she look good in any of these dresses?" Zayn asked.  
"I don't know," I said. "She won't show me anything. All I know is that she can't afford any of this." I looked at the mirrors and ran my hands through my hair. "I just want this to be over with."  
"Have you met her brother?" Louis asked.   
"No," I said. "If I can't stand her how am I supposed to stand her brother?"  
The boys and I turned around to see Cobie walking out of the dressing room. She was wearing a dark blue dress that had two slit in the back that showed the top of her back and then the bottom of her back. There was sleeves that went to the edge of her shoulder and a slit that went up to mid thigh. She looked beautiful.   
"You," Cobie said pointing at me. "Mr. Styles are the rudest, most arrogant, and obnoxious person I have ever met. You need to realize that not everyone can go to fancy stores like this. Most people cannot afford dresses, and expensive things like this. The only people that can afford things like this are the fancy, spoiled, rich kids like you. This dress is four thousand dollars. I don't even have half of that to my name. That is why I am here, putting up with you."  
I looked at her. I was stunned that she just said that. "Worst decision of my life," I heard her say.  
"I told you to be nice," Niall whispered.   
"Shut it," I said looking at Niall.   
"What was all of that yelling?" Perrie asked walking in.   
"That would be Cobie," Zayn said. "Putting Harry in place."  
"I don't care what dress I get, but I am not letting someone like him buy me a dress!" Cobie yelled.  
"It is about time," Liam said.   
"Harry, you need to apologize," Louis whispered.   
"Why should I apologize?" I asked.   
"Because you were the one that was being rude," Liam said hitting my chest. Cobie rushed out of the dressing room and to the cash register.   
"Was that Cobie?" Perrie asked. The boys and I nodded. "She is gorgeous."   
"I know," Louis and Liam said smiling. They looked at each other and then back at the rest of us.   
"Go get her!" Perrie yelled. I ran out of the dressing room and to the cash register.   
"Cobie wait," I said.   
"Why should I?" She asked.   
"I am sorry," I said. Cobie turned around and looked at me. "I am sorry that I am an ass, and that I was rude, but you can't leave."  
"Anything, anything, is better than hanging out with you all day," I said. Cobie looked at me and then past me. I turned around and saw the boys walking up.   
"You have store credit," Niall said tossing me my wallet. "Harry, don't leave that much in your wallet."   
I looked at him and then at Perrie. "Can I see that dress on you?" She asked once she realized what I was doing. Cobie looked at me and then back at Perrie before they walked back to the dressing room.

Cobie's POV  
I walked out of the curtained area and to the mirrors. "That looks beautiful on you," Perrie said smiling.   
"Thank you," I said smiling. I was wearing the dress that I had on last. "I like blue and red."  
"I think I saw this dress in purple," Perrie said taking steps back. "I will be right back."  
I looked at the dress and turned around before Perrie walked in with a dark purple dress. "Here. Try it on," Perrie said. I grabbed the dress and nodded. "You don't talk much."  
"Why are you being nice to me? Aren't I just the whore that is pretending to be Harry Style's girlfriend?" I asked.  
"Look. I know Harry is an ass but he is just stubborn," Perrie said. "You aren't that. Not the way that the boys and I see that. I think that you are just doing this to provide for yourself."  
I walked out of the curtained area and smiled at her. "I am doing this for my brother," I said.  
"What's his name?" Perrie asked smiling at me.   
"Luke. His name is Luke," I said smiling.   
"I see nothing wrong with that," Perrie said smiling. "I think that you are doing the right thing. Even if Harry sees it as the wrong thing."  
"Finally," I said taking a deep breath. "Someone that agrees with me besides my crazy best mate."  
Perrie laughed. "Trust me. I am probably crazier."  
"I think we are all a little crazy," I said smiling.   
"I am going to dinner with some mates later this week. you are your best mate should come with us," Perrie said.  
"I don't know," I said. "It depends if I have time. Taking care of a younger child doesn't give me a lot of time for fun stuff."  
"Give me your phone," Perrie said holding out her hand. I walked to the chair and pulled my phone out of my jeans. She took it for me and started to type. "Now you can call me and we can hang out whenever."  
"Thank you," I said smiling. "I feel welcomed."  
"You are," Perrie said. "Trust me. Now I think I have a necklace that can got with that."  
"I may too," I said turning back to the mirror. "It was my mother's."  
"If you wand we can pick out some shoes and jewelry with your mate.." Perrie said.  
"Willow," I finished for her.  
"That is a lovely name," Perrie said. "Cobie, Willow, and Perrie. The Terrible Three."  
I laughed and nodded. "I like it."  
"You look lovely," Niall said walking in with Liam. Perrie and I turned around.   
"Sorry to interrupt you ladies but we were thinking about going out to the boat," Liam said.  
"That sounds like fun," Perrie said. I nodded and walked to the curtained area to change out of the dress and into my clothes. When I was finished I was to the cash register and asked for them to hold the dress.   
"When do I get to see the dress?" Harry asked.   
"When I decided to pay for it," I said smiling.  
"Are we going to the boat?" Louis asked walking up to us. Harry looked at me before looking back at them and then nodded. I smiled and nodded as we walked out of the store and to Harry's car.   
"What?" I asked looking at Harry to find him looking at me.  
"Your smile," Harry said. "I like it."  
"I have smiled at you before," Harry said.   
"No. This is your actual smile," Harry said opening the door for me.


	4. Chapter 4

You looked at yourself in the mirror before walking out onto the boat. "Whoa," Harry said walking by.   
"Keep your eyes to yourself," I said. I walked to the others and smiled.   
"You look hot," Perrie said smiling. I smiled and leaned against the side of the boat.   
"Is everything alright?" Niall asked.   
"Yeah. This just is not how I planned living life," I said nodding.   
"Which part?" Zayn asked. "The taking care of another person, going to a coffee shop for money and taking classes, or pretending to be this guys girlfriend?"   
I laughed. "All of it."  
"I was thinking. Your brother should come to this event," Harry said walking over.   
"Actually we were talking it over," Zayn said. I looked at Harry, Niall, and then Zayn.   
"Zayn. Sh. This is my pretend girlfriend, I get to take the credit," Harry said smiling. I laughed and rolled my eyes.   
"This is what I deal with everyday," Perrie said smiling.   
"And you like it," Harry said taking a sip of beer. "You love being around us. Just admit it already."  
Perrie rolled her eyes and turned to Zayn. "There is one problem," I said. "My brother doesn't know about me pretending to be Harry's girlfriend."  
"Why doesn't he know?" Harry asked. I looked at him and then looked at the others.   
"Because he would tell me to quit. He believes that if I don't like doing it I shouldn't," I said. "I just don't want him to be disappointed in the things that I do for him."  
"You two are close," Zayn said.   
"Closer than you would think," I said.   
"He is just watching out for you. You get used to doing that after you have been with one person for so long," Liam said. I nodded and went to the edge of the boat and looked down at the water.   
"Cobie," Harry whispered in my ear. I started to turn around to look at him but Harry pushed me. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the water with me. When I surfaced I saw Harry pushing his hair out of his face. We were both laughing at each other.   
"Nice," Harry said splashing me. I laughed and splashed him back.   
"If you didn't want to be dragged with me you shouldn't have pushed me," I laughed.   
"The whole point in pushing you was so that you could pull me with you," Harry said. I splashed him again before trying to swim to the boat. "Oh no you're not."  
Harry grabbed me by the foot and pulled me to him. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. "You need to knock it off," I said looking at him. Harry moved the hair out of my face and looked at my eyes. I could see the paparazzi taking photos of us. Harry looked at me and then kissed my forehead.   
"I have a question," Harry said backing away. "How much are they paying you?"  
"Lets put it this way," I started. "By the time we are done I will be able to by Luke's school books for university."  
"That's it?" Harry asked. I nodded. "I must not be worth that much."  
"You are the one that makes the money," I said looking at him. "I think you are worth more than that."  
"Was that an actual compliment?" Harry asked. I thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I never thought I would get one of those from you. Especially after what I said."  
"You are just human," I said playing with the bottom of his hair. Harry smiled and opened his mouth to say something but got stopped my Louis.   
"Cobie, someone named Willow has called you," Louis said. I looked at Harry before letting go of him and swimming to the boat.  
"Thank you,"I said taking it from him. "Hello."  
"Cobie. Luke. He is in the hospital," Willow said.   
"What?" I asked. I looked at the others and then walked back to the bathroom. "Is he alright?"  
"He has a broken leg," Willow said. "But other than that he is fine."  
"Shit. I will be there as soon as I can," I said. "Can you just wait with him until I can get there?"  
"Of course. I left Don at the shop and I am on my way there," Willow said.  
"Thank you," I said. I hung up the phone and rushed out of the bathroom. "Harry!" I ran into the side of the boat as I tried to put my shirt on over my swim suite. "Harry!"  
"Cobie! What is it?" Harry asked running toward me. I looked at him and then at the others. "Cobie, love, look at me."  
"Luke," I said looking at him. "He is in the hospital. I need to get there. Now."  
"We are gone," Harry said. I grabbed some short and slipped them on. "Cobie. Let's go now."  
"Tell us how everything went," Perrie said as Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the car.   
"Which hospital?" Harry asked.   
"Shit," I said running my hands through my hair. "I forgot to ask."  
"Okay, we are fine," Harry said. I looked at my phone, trying to figure out which hospital as Harry drove. He grabbed my hand. "Everything is going to be fine."  
*  
I ran out of the car and into the hospital. "Luke," I said. "Luke Houtson. He is my brother."  
"Calm down," Harry said running up from behind me. "We are here to see Luke Hutson."  
"Right this way," the nurse said. We followed her into Luke's room where we found him and Willow.   
"Oh my god," I said running over to him and hugged me. "Are you alright?"  
"Cobie, I am fine," Luke said. He looked past me and at Harry. "Who is that?"  
"That is Harry Styles," I said looking at him.   
"So you are hanging out with famous people now?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow. "Didn't think you were that type of person.   
"We just bumped into each other at the Starbucks and started talking," I explained. "He is just giving me a ride."  
"So you were with him at some body of water?" Luke asked looking at us.   
"We were on a boat with some friends of mine," Harry said. I turned and looked at him. 

Harry's POV  
Cobie looked at me before she was called off to go talk to the doctor. Willow went with her. I looked around as I walked toward the window. "So, you are a footballer?" I asked looking at him.   
"Not just a footballer," Luke said. "I play just about every sport."  
"You must be really good then. Your sister must be proud," I said. "Are you the ladies man of the school?"  
"I have had my fair share of girlfriends," Luke said. "Are you the ladies man of celebrities?"  
I chuckled. "I've had my fair share of girlfriends."  
"What were you guys doing?" Luke asked   
"We were just having a bit of fun," I said. I hadn't read Cobie's portfolio that she had filled out so I knew nothing about Luke or Cobie so I had no idea what was going on with their lives. I didn't understand why I had to know. I turned and looked at Luke to see him glaring at me. "Is something the matter?"  
"Yeah," Luke said. "If you hurt my sister in any way I will hurt you. I know that I am smaller than most people but you are not stronger than me. I will ruin you if you hurt her."  
"Alright," I said nodding. "What is it with you two and celebrities?"  
Luke chuckled. "When you have been living where Cobie and I have been living for as long as we have, you learn to hate their luxuries."  
"Luke," Cobie said walking in. I looked at her and realized that there was something the matter with her. She looked as if she was about to cry. "We are going to being you home now."  
I helped with the wheelchair, holding it steady, and then dragged Cobie out of the room after I handed Luke off to Willow. "What wrong?" I asked placing my hands on her shoulders so she would look at me.   
"Why would you care?" She asked looking up at me as she sniffles.  
"I would care because I am your fake boyfriend and I am an alright person," I said. "Now are you going to tell me or not?"  
"It is just some money issues that have been added onto song list of things," Cobie said looking down at the floor. I looked at her and then at the nurse's desk. "Anyway, it is nothing that concerns you."  
"I am fine taking a little drama," I said but she ignored me.   
"Luke we are going to take the bus to get you home," Cobie said.   
"We can just take my car," Willow said.  
"Your car is a two person car," Luke said looking at her.   
"We can take my car," I said butting in. The three of them turned to me.   
"No," Cobie said. "I couldn't ask you to do that for me."  
"I am not asking," I said. "I am doing this."  
"Thanks for the ride," Luke said rolling out toward the parking lot. Willow followed and Cobie looked at me before following them out. I turned and quickly walked up to the nurse's desk.  
"This is about Luke Housten's bill," I said pulling a piece of paper out with my number on it. "Call this number so we can talk about payment options."  
"Alright Mr. Styles," the nurse said.   
"Harry," Willow said walking back in. I smiled and walked out of hospital to find the others at the curb.   
"Follow me," I said smiling. I walked to my car and smiled.   
"You stick out like a sore thumb," Luke said when he saw my car.   
"In other words you like it," I said looking down at him.   
"Oh yeah," Luke said. "I thought you guys drove in like black SUVs," Luke said looking back at me.   
"We do," I said opening the back door. "Just to events and such things. Speaking of event would you want to go to a banquet with me, the boys, your sister, and Willow?"  
"Sounds like it could be fun," Luke said nodding. I helped him in and then put his wheelchair in the seat next to him and closed the door. I turned around and smiled at Cobie. Willow looked at the both of us before leaving.   
"Thank you," Cobie said smiling. I smiled and nodded before walking to her side and opening the door for her. Once she was in I closed the door and ran to my side.  
"Next stop your flat," I said staring the car.   
"Do I have to wear a tuxedo to this event?" Luke asked.   
"You do," I said. "It is just one of those events."  
"We are going to need to go shopping for one," Cobie said turning around. "I am pretty sure the last time you wore a tuxedo you were in primary school."  
"I can take him," I said. Cobie looked at me and then at Luke. "Your a big guy. You might be able to wear one of mine." I looked over at Cobie and saw her smiling. I smiled and leaned back in my seat. I looked over at Cobie again and then in the mirror. I saw Luke glaring at me, making keep my eyes on the road in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for helping," I said as Harry wheeled Luke to the flat door. I nodded at Harry and turned around to unlock the door. I wheeled Luke into the flat and wheeled him to the telly.   
"Alright. What would you lik to do?" I asked looking at Luke.  
"Watch the game that I recorded last night," Luke said scratching the back of his neck.  
"You recorded it?" Harry asked closing the door behind him.   
"Of course. I didn't get a chance to finish it," Luke said.   
"Same. The boys and I were watching it but I got distracted with something and couldn't finish it," Harry said glancing at me.   
"Do you want to call them up and see if they want to come over to watch it?" Luke asked wheeling up to Harry.   
"Really? That would be sick," Harry said pulling out his phone. "Thanks mate."  
"Alright," I said walking to the kitchen. The flat Luke and I lived in didn't have room, except for the bedrooms and bathrooms. The living room and kitchen was just one big room. I opened the beat up refrigerator that we had and grabbed some beers.   
"Let me help you with that," Harry whispered in my ear. I jumped and turned around.   
"Do you enjoy scaring me?" I asked.   
"I do actually," Harry said smiling. I lightly hit him before walking to the counter. I felt my phone vibrate and saw that new people had followed me. "What?"  
"Just Twitter," I said grabbing a bag of crisps.   
"You seem a bit tense," Harry said grabbing my shoulders.   
"What are you doing?" I asked.   
"What are you doing?" Harry asked.   
"I-" I started. I moaned for the feeling of Harry's massage and quickly closed my mouth when Harry started to snicker.   
"I take it you like that," Harry said as I walked away from him. "You are really tense."  
"I wonder why," I said as Willow walked in, followed by Louis and the other boys.   
"I have beers and crisps," I said grabbing the tray and walking toward the couch. I put the tray down on the coffee table and then looked at the other boys.   
"Is there a beer for me?" Willow asked.   
"Course," I said. I turned to the boys. "Help yourselves. There are more beers in the fridge and more snacks in the cupboard. Just ask Luke."  
"Thank you," Zayn said sitting down. I smiled and nodded. I walked toward the kitchen but Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me down on his lap.   
"Just think, now I can roll you out of bed so you can make tea," Luke said smiling. I laughed and kissed his cheek before getting up and walking to the kitchen.   
"Are you not going to watch the game with us Cobie and Willow?" Niall asked.   
"Oh. We watched the game last night," I said grabbing a dish rag.   
"Well, before she fell asleep and after she finished cleaning," Willow said. "It was a good game."  
"Are you just going to clean?" Harry asked as Perrie walked in with my dress. I waved and pointed out Perrie to Willow. Once she noticed she took Perrie into my bedroom so Luke wouldn't see the dress.   
"Yes. That is what I do," I answered.   
"Cobie!" Willow yelled. I put the dish rag back in the sink and hurried off to my room. I saw Perrie had hung up my dress on the back of my door.  
"Have the two of you met?" I asked.  
"We have," Perrie said smiling. I nodded and walked over to my dress.   
"You are lucky that Luke doesn't pay attention to the tabloids," Willow said handing me a magazine. I took it from her and saw Harry and I on the front cover. The title was "Harry's New Girlfriend". I looked at the pictures and saw Harry and I on the boat and at the coffee shop. "You have to tell him."  
"I will tell him," I said.  
"While you are doing this job?" Willow asked.   
"I was going for his wedding day," I said nodding. Willow and Perrie just looked at me. "I will tell him after the banquet."  
"You better," Willow said. "He deserves to know. Oh and here. This is from Don."  
I took the envelope and opened it up to find over a hundred dollars. "Don overpaid me," I said looking up at Willow.   
"He said that he owed you one," Willow said. "And that he knows that you don't exactly like this, so he is trying to help you out." I smiled and hugged Willow before putting the envelope of money in my desk drawer and then focusing back to my dress. "Where did you get that?"  
"Harry bought me a dress," I said smiling at her.   
"And we are going to get ready together," Perrie said smiling. Willow smiled and cringed when we heard a crash.   
"Sorry Cobie," the boys said in unison.   
"I am going to kill all of them before I get a chance to tell Luke," I said walking out of my room and into the other room where the boys were. When we saw that they broke my parent's picture frame Willow said she had to go shopping and left with Perrie.   
"I will pick it up," Harry said bending down.   
"No. I will take care of it," I said kneeling down and stopping him. Harry picked up a couple of pieces of glass before joining the others.   
*  
Harry's POV  
I watched as Cobie cleaned the kitchen, taking a sips of tea as she did. The game ended three hours ago and the boys left a while ago. We had started to play some of the telly games and Cobie brought us more snacks and beers. "Alright, I am going to bed," Luke said starting to wheel away.   
"I better get going," I said standing up. Luke waved goodbye as he wheeled into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. I looked back at the kitchen and saw that Cobie was gone. I heard a door close and saw Cobie walking out of her room. She was in her pajamas.   
"You are still here," She said stopping when she saw me.   
"Um yeah," I said scratching the back of my neck. "I was just about to, but I figured you would like some help with cleaning."  
"Would you like some tea?" She asked.   
"Tea would be lovely," I said following her to the oven. "So, do you do this everyday?"   
"Do what?" Cobie asked reaching for a mug what was just out of reach. I walked over to her and grabbed the mug, allowing her to lean on me before she fell backwards.  
"Make tea and clean?" I asked as she turned to look at me. She took the mug from me and grabbed the kettle.  
"If I don't no one else is going to," She said pouring some tea and handing me the mug. I opened her textbook and started to look through her notes. "Everything to make Luke's life easier I do."  
"You are brilliant," I said looking up at her.   
"What?" She asked turning around. When she saw what I was doing she grabbed her things and put them on the chair.   
"You are two levels above your grade," I said. "And you are a brilliant actor, artist, and care taker. Why didn't you tell me about school?"  
"For one you were not going to listen to me because you couldn't even look at me when we first met," She said leaning on the counter.   
"What happened to your parents?" I asked. Cobie stood up and looked at me.   
"You are telling me that you are the only one that has not read my profile?" She asked.   
"Okay, to be fair you were very vague," I said. Cobie rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch, sitting down.   
"I am sorry if I upset you," I said following her.   
"So you do apologize," Cobie said. "You do have a soul."  
"I am not a bad guy," I said sitting down next to her.   
"I can definitely say that I do not believe that," Cobie said looking at me. "Famous people are all of the same."  
"We are not," I countered. Cobie nodded in disagreement. "Really? How are we alike?"  
"You are rude, arrogant, suck up, know it alls," Cobie said. "Just because millions of people know all about you does not mean that you are the best thing to walk this earth. There are more important things that are happening in this earth than what tattoo you are getting next."  
I looked at her for a moment. "You have really thought about this," I said.   
"I have," Cobie said. "And I stick by to it."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because it is true. Somewhat," Cobie said. I opened my mouth to say something but my phone grabbed my attention.   
"Management has made us dinner reservations for tomorrow night," I said looking up at her. "Wear something nice."  
"Define nice," Cobie said.   
"Wear whatever suites you," I said smiling.   
"I will," She said nodding. "I do have class tomorrow and then I need to get to class, but I will see you after that."  
"And I thought that my life was busy," I laughed.  
"You thought," She said. "Since I have to get up early I should probably get to sleep."  
"Right," I said getting up. "So I will see you tomorrow then."  
"We have a dinner date," Cobie said opening the door for me.   
"Alright," I said turning around. I looked at her for a moment. "Right. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Harry," Cobie said before closing the door. I smiled and shook my head as I walked down the hall and to my car. I got in my car just as my phone started to ring. "Hi Lou."  
"How is she?" He asked. "Do you still hate her?"  
"She is not my favorite person but I can manage," I chuckled. "She is interesting."  
"Just imagine what it would be like if you actually took time and read her file," Louis said. "You would probably like her."  
"I highly doubt that," I said before hanging up. I sighed and sat back in my seat. I turned to the seat next to me and saw that Louis had put Cobie's file on the seat. I rolled my eyes and drove off. Once I got to my flat I grabbed my mobile and her file. I opened the file as I started to walk up the stairs and into my flat. I put the kettle on and got dressed for bed as I read. Once the water was ready I walked over and poured myself another cup of tea.   
I took a sip and realized that the tea Cobie had given me was more appealing to my taste buds. I closed her file, poured the tea out, and laid down in bed. I thought about what happened today and realized this girl was a real pain in my ass.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked out of the arts building with my friend ,Michael, by my side. "So, how's work?" He asked as we walked down the stairs and to the sidewalk.   
"Fine I guess. Serving coffee always gives me a rush," I chuckled as we walked off of the sidewalk and into the grass. Students likes to sit out in the grass and study, so you had to be careful.   
"Aren't you dating Harry Styles now?" Michael asked me. I sighed and nodded, ashamed that people actually knew that now. "Isn't that him over there?"  
"What?" I asked shocked that he would be here. I looked across the grass and saw Harry leaning up against his car. "Yeah that is. I will see you tomorrow Michael."  
"Have fun with your new boyfriend," Michael teased as we parted ways. I rolled my eyes and looked at the ground as I walked up to him.   
"How was school?" Harry asked as I walked up to him. I looked up and smiled at him.   
"Hey babe, what are you doing here at my school?" I asked him with a smile on my face.  
"I am here to pick you up," Harry said grabbing my waist.   
"I thought you were picking me up later," I said placing my hands on his chest. "Like much later."  
"Management thought that it would be a good idea to be seen with you in public," Harry said smiling. He kissed my cheek as I took a step closer.   
"Well now that we have been seen by the little people here," I said looking around and then back at Harry. "Would you please leave so I can live a quiet life at school?"  
"No can do Cobie," Harry said smiling. I hated his smile. It made me think of the devil. "Would you not like me to kiss you now?"  
"Not at all," I said as people took pictures of us. Harry's response was to kiss my cheek again. I rolled my eyes and hit him in the chest. "Thanks for that babe. Now will you please leave?"  
"No. Well we can leave," Harry said. I titled my head and looked at him. "We can leave. As in together. At the same time. I am taking you to work."  
"This was not the plan," I said shaking my head as Harry opened the passenger door for me.   
"Well it is now so get in the car," Harry said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and got in. Harry closed the door and then ran to the driver's side. Once he got in the car he handed me a vanilla milkshake. "Here you are. One vanilla milkshake."  
"How did you known that I loved vanilla milkshakes?" I asked taking it from him. He didn't answer me, just drove, but I saw my file on the floor in front of me. "Did you actually read something that could benefit you?"  
"I just started," Harry said. "So don't yell at me just yet. I stayed up until two in the morning reading what you wrote about school and Luke. You write a lot by the way. I was interested in what you had to say about football and drawing, and I have decided that I want you to draw me."  
"You expect me to draw you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"You're my girlfriend," Harry said smiling. "I thought you would love to since I am your boyfriend, but if you don't just think of it as a bit of practice for your skill."  
"You must be the dim one of the group," I said nodding as Harry parked. Once he parked I got out and walked into the coffee shop.   
"You brought him?" Don asked as Harry walked in behind me.   
"Harry Styles," He said holding out his hand. "You must be Don. Nice to finally meet you." Don shook his hand and then looked at me, a warning for me to get to work. You looked at Harry before turning around and walking to the hangers to grab your apron. I left my bag in Harry's car.   
"Look who it is," Willow said walking out from the back. "Princess and Prince."  
"That's right," Harry said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and started to make the coffee that I knew he expected. "Post is here."  
"Perfect," I said turning to the postman. He smiled and handed me a large stack of letters. I flipped through them, seeing only bills for Don until I got to a hospital bill for me. I paid the other letters on the counter and opened up my bill, to see what the damage was, and was shocked when I saw that there was a paid off stamp across the bottom. "There must be some kind of mistake."  
"What is it?" Willow asked as she and Harry walked behind the counter to see what I was memorized by.   
"Right," Harry said. Willow and I looked at him expecting him to give an explanation. "I paid off Luke's bill."  
"Oh no," Willow said before walking away. Harry looked at her, looking nervous, and then back at me.   
"I paid it off for Luke," he explained. "And so that you didn't have to worry about it. You have me to deal with, I thought that I could at least take some of the stress of other things off of your mind."  
"Thank you Harold," I said smiling. Don rushed out and rushed Harry out from behind the counter.   
"I should go," Harry said once Don closed the barrier between behind the counter and in front of the counter. "I will see you tonight."  
"What is tonight?" I asked.   
"I am taking you to dinner," Harry said walking out of the coffee shop backwards.   
"And you just assume that I will he going with you because?" I asked.  
"Isn't that how it usually works? Boy takes girl to a fancy, expensive restaurant and pays?" Harry asked stopped before he walked out of the coffee shop.  
"I cannot be bought," I teased.   
"This dinner you will want to be there," Harry said smiling. "Trust me."  
"That will be a hard one," I said. "Do I have to dress a certain way or can I be me?"  
"Wear whatever you want," Harry said. "Everyone should see the real you, because that is the best kind of you."  
"Goodbye Harry," I laughed. He blew me a kiss goodbye and walked out of the coffee shop.   
"Is someone actually liking their job?" Willow asked walking up. I rolled my eyes and went back to the cash register. "We are going to have to go to my house to pick something for you to wear."  
"I have some dresses too," I said.   
"But not high class dresses," Willow said smiling. "Its because you sold them all for Luke."  
"I would never go back to that life," I said as Don walked out and Niall walked in.   
"I think you would," Don said changing the song to Fall Out Boy instead of One Direction.   
"Ello ladies," Niall said walking up to the register.   
"What can I get for you leprechaun?" Willow asked.   
"Willow," I said.   
"What? It was a joke," Willow defended.   
"It is perfectly fine," Niall said grabbing our attention. "We have talked about it."  
"See?" Willow asked looking at me. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the back. 

Harry's POV  
I walked just to the flat and saw that Liam was over with the others. "Ello boys," I said smiling.   
"What has gotten into you?" Liam asked.   
"What do you mean?" I asked looking at them as I walked into my room.   
"You actually seem happy," Louis said. "What's going on?"  
"I just have to get ready," I yelled.   
"Ready for what?" Perrie asked walking in.   
"I am going to dinner," I said grabbing a suite.   
"You are wearing a suite," Perrie pointed out. "Why?"  
I stopped and looked at her. "I am going to go in a date. With Cobie."  
"God Harry!" Perrie yelled. "Was that where you were?"  
"I was picking her up from school," I said turning around and taking my shirt off.   
"Why?" Zayn asked walking in. I turned around and poker at them in anger.   
"Are you going to question everything I do?" I asked. They just looked at me. "Management thought that it would be a good idea. They told me too when we were with them yesterday."  
"No they didn't," Louis said poking his head in. I froze and looked at them. "I clearly remember that they didn't."  
"Harry, do you actually like her?" Perrie asked.   
"No, I hate what she is doing," I said grabbing my button down.   
"Then why are you taking her to dinner?" Louis asked.   
"Because in the world we are dating," I said. "Now can you leave me so I can get dressed?"  
"You like her, you like her, you really, really like her," Louis and Perrie sang as they walked out of my bedroom. I closed the door behind them and walked back to my closer, smiling at the ground as I thought about how dinner was going to go. Then I realized what I was doing and stopped. 

Cobie's POV  
"That one showed your body off," Willow whined.   
"It also showed my ass," I said shaking my head. "I want one that touches the ground, yet shows a little bit of cleavage."  
"How is the color blue?" Willow asked sitting up on her bed.   
"That is perfect," I said turning to look at her. Willow got up and ran into her closets, disappearing for moments, until she reappeared with a blue dress on a hanger.   
"This will be absolutely perfect on you," Willow said smiling. I smiled when I realized that she was holding my dress. It was the dress I gave her for an emergency like this.   
"I cannot believe that I forgot about my dress!" I yelled taking it from her and rushing to the bathroom. I quickly slipped the dress on and walked out. The dress went all the way down to my feet, showing off the tips of my toes, with a slit the went up the side of my leg, stopping at the top of my thigh. The dress was loose around my torso and around my cleavage, just right enough so nothing was poping out. The dress was held up by two strings that tied around my neck.   
"I still don't understand why you love that dress," Willow said. "But it looks really good on you."  
"That is why I love it," I said smiling as I grabbed some heels. Willow go up and handed me her dangling diamond earrings with a small diamond necklace.   
"There is a car waiting for you," Willow said looking out of the window.   
"Oh, I feel like a princess," I said smiling as I grabbed my clutch. I waved goodbye before I walked down the stairs and out to the car. I smiled at the driver and waited to get to wherever Harry was taking me.   
*  
Harry's POV  
I arrived before sending the car to go get Cobie. When the waitress showed me to our table, I saw a vase of rose and the bottle of wine that I had ordered. I smiled at myself before turning around and watched people talk and dance to the song that was playing. I turned around the entrance to see if Cobie was there, but she wasn't.   
I looked back at the people that were swaying back and forth and suddenly wished that I knew how to dance. I scanned over the tables, ignoring the people that were looking at me. I scanned back over the few steps that led to the tables and stopped. I saw Cobie walking toward me with a smile on her face. I was in awe. She looked so beautiful. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.   
"Cobie," I said standing up. She smiled and hugged me, kissing my cheek, before pulling away and sitting down across the table. Once she was sitting down I sat down and looked at the menu.   
"I cannot believe that you brought me here," She said looking around.   
"Well, the wait is going to be a while," I said sitting up straight. "Would you like to dance?"  
"No thank you," Cobie said shaking her head. "I don't dance."  
"Neither do I," I said standing up. I offered her my arm and looked at her. "So it is fair."  
Cobie looked me up and down before standing up and taking my arm. I smiled and led her to the dance floor. I spun her around and her body to me. I placed my hands on her lower back and smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled and looked at Cobie. She was looking around at the people.   
"You look absolutely breath taking," I whispered. Cobie turned and looked at me, and smiled.   
"You don't look so bad in a suite," She said smirking at me.   
"Thank you," I said thinking about what she said. "I think that you just gave me a compliment."  
"Don't get used to it," She said smiling. I laughed and brought her closer to me.   
"So, is there anyone at university that you like?" I asked looking at her.   
"Um no, no one really talks to me," she said shaking her head.   
"You were talking to that guy when I picked you up," I pointed out. Cobie rolled her eyes and looked at me. "He likes you."  
"No way," I said shaking my head. "I don't trust many people, and he is not one of them."  
"Then who do you trust?" I asked.   
"Willow,"Cobie said without hesitation. "There is no one I trust more than Willow."  
"I saw that one coming," I chuckled. I looked back at the out table and saw that the waitress had come to take our order. I was about to say something but I heard some commotion coming from the entrance. Cobie and I turned around to look at what was going on.   
When I saw the first pap just froze and turned around. I quickly grabbed Cobie's hand and pulled her toward the kitchen. "Time to go," I said pushing through the people and out of the dining area and into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

I laughed as Harry pulled me down an alleyway. Harry covered my mouth, bringing my body to his, as the the crowd passed us. Harry and I stayed like that for moments after the crowd passed us. I was still laughing under Harry's hand. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asked, once he realized that I was still laughing, letting go of me.   
"Of course I do," I laughed. "I love running in my most expensive dress."  
Harry rolled his eyes as he paced back and forth. I leaned up against the wall as I rubbed my hands up and down my arms, trying to warm myself up. Harry saw me and took his jacket off and wrapped it around me. I smiled at him and pulled the jacket closer to me. I jumped when Harry's phone started to go off. He looked at his phone and then at me before answering it.   
I looked around and then at the floor before walking back toward the street. I looked around and smiled at some passing people. I heard Harry stop talking and sigh. I turned around and walked back to him. "What's wrong?"   
"Management wants to see more of us together," Harry said sitting down on the ground. "They don't think that the fans are believing it."  
"My Twitter feed says other wise," I said sitting down next to him.   
"You're going to ruin your dress," Harry said looking at me.   
"And since when did you start to care about my dress?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Since it started to look so beautiful on you," Harry said smiling. I rolled my eyes and looked around. "What's wrong?"  
"Let's go do something," I said getting up and walking toward the street. Harry ran up and grabbed my hand as we walked toward the London Eye.   
"Stay close to me," Harry whispered.   
"Haven't you read?" I asked. "I am a wild and free bird that cannot be tamed."  
Harry laughed as I let go of his hand and spun around. We walked up to the side of the river and looked down. "Do you like London?"  
"I love London," I said smiling. "But I wouldn't mind traveling."   
"You wouldn't like it if you had to travel all of the time," Harry said shaking his head. "Sometimes you just want to stay in one place for most of the time. Settle down and just relax."  
"I suspect that working all of the time is very frustrating," I signed. "But when you've been in the same place for as long as I have and haven't been actually living life like you wanted to."  
Harry sighed and grabbed my hand. He opened his mouth to say something but we heard the paparazzi asking people if they had seen us. Harry pulled me away and ran to his car, opening my door for me. I looked back the way we had come and saw that they were catching up to us. Harry got in and shook his head. "We are only going to have time to go to one person's flat. Which one?"  
I looked at him in shock. I had no idea was to say. "My flat then," Harry said.   
"No," I said shaking my head. I realized that Luke was at home and I needed to be there for him. "I have to go to my place for Luke."  
"Your couch is not comfortable to sit on," Harry countered. "I don't think that it is the best idea to sleep there."  
"I need to be there for Luke," I said again. "You can sleep on the floor, we can split the bed down the middle, I don't care. I just need to be there for Luke."  
"Of course," Harry said under his breath.   
"What?" I asked. Harry didn't answer me. He just looked at the road. "Harry yoU know that I need to be there for Luke."  
"Whatever you say," Harry said with an angry tone.   
"Don't start being an ass again," I said crossing my arms. "I thought that we were getting along for a while."  
"We were until you invited me to sleep in your bed," Harry scoffed. "That just reminded me of how much I hate you."  
I got so angry at that moment. I had never been more furious in my life time. "You are the most idiotic asshole I have ever met. Pull over."  
"I am not pulling over," Harry said shaking his head.  
"Pull the damn car over," You said.   
Harry didn't stop. "Okay I am sorry that I am an ass but the fact that you took this job just aggravated me. I just can't shake it. I know why that you took the job, your brother."  
"That is the only reason!" I yelled. "I didn't even know what you looked like until I officially met you."  
Harry just sighed and shook his head. As soon as he parked the card I got out and walked into my building, with Harry chasing after me all the way up to my flat. I opened the door and saw that Luke was sleeping, like he should be. I walked in and straight to the counter. I pulled out a telephone book and some wine.   
"What are you doing?" Harry asked.   
"We didn't get to eat anything so we might as well just get something to eat," I said. "I am ordering pizza."  
"Are you sure that you want to do that?" Harry asked. I stopped and looked at him, making him nod. "I am paying."  
"I know that you are," I said pulling out my mobile and dialing. I ordered the pizza and then walked into Luke's room. I grabbed a pair of his sweat pants and walked back out to the kitchen. "Luke and you are about the same size so I figured you would like to change."  
"Thank you," Harry said taking the pants from me.   
"You can just change in my bathroom," I said nodding. Harry walked over to my room and then into my bathroom. I walked into my room and looked into the mirror. I tried to grab the zipper but just couldn't reach it. "Harry, I need your help."  
"I am coming," Harry said opening the door. He walked out in just the sweats that I gave him. He threw his suite on my bed and then walked over to me. I held my hairs up and turned my back to him. I heard Harry take a deep breath before he unzipped my dress.   
I allowed the dress to fall to the floor, hoping that Harry turned around once the dress fell. I turned around and saw that he was staring at me. I looked at him and then looked at the floor. Harry realized that he was staring and stepped aside so I could walk to my bed and grab my clothes. I slipped a t-shirt and a pair of boxers on before walking out just in time to get the pizza.   
Harry paid, shocking the pizza man, and then walked over to my table where I was pouring some wine. "I don't think I have ever been this hungry," Harry said sitting down.  
"Is that because you always have a place to get food?" I asked nodding. Harry just rolled his eyes. "Look, this whole fighting thing needs to stop. I am only doing this because I am looking out for my brother, who really needs me. As soon as this is over you will never have to see me again. Promise."  
"Never is a long time," Harry said with a grin.  
"So you actually like us," I chuckled. "Even if it is just a little."  
"Just a little," Harry chuckled. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my wine. "But next time we have to run away from the paparazzi we are going to my place."  
"Why don't you like it here?" I asked. "It is a really nice place."  
"You live in the middle of a war zone," Harry said. "You could be shot as soon as you walk out to the car. Your car could be broken into."  
"You just have to get used to this place," I said leaning back in my seat.   
"I don't like the fact that there is a giant window right there," Harry said shaking his head. "Anyone could be taking pictures of us."  
"Pictures last longer," I said smiling.   
"You're very tempting," Harry chuckled. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "I think that is enough wine for you. I shook my head and took another sip.   
"We have a long day tomorrow," I said getting up. "You may not but I have a long day."  
"What's tomorrow?" Harry asked as I grabbed the pizza box. Harry stuffed his face with pizza as I cleaned my dish.   
"Luke has a game tomorrow," I said nodding. "I have to go watch him stand there."  
"That sounds like fun," Harry said nodding. I shrugged and walked back to the table. "Do you think that they are gone?"  
I looked out of the window, just happen to, and saw a pap in the building next door taking pictures of us. "I don't think so at all," I said rushing over to the window. I closed the curtains and turned around to see Harry holding his wine glass and pizza in his mouth.   
"Sorry," He said after he swallowed his mouthful of pizza.  
"For?" I asked grabbing his plate.   
"The paps," Harry said. "And the way I acted earlier."  
"Well I expected both of those things," I said as I washed Harry's plate. "No one wants anyone following their every movement. Knowing what they are doing at every point during every day. And if people don't want that, they certainly don't want to be forced to date someone."  
"I didn't expect you to act like this," Harry said standing up. "To understand how I feel about this. I just thought you would want to be seen with me. To show me off to every one of the people you hang out with, but you're doing just the opposite."  
"It become more obvious to me that you haven't read my file that I filled out," I chuckled.   
"I have now," Harry said standing up. "And I can say that if I met you in person I would have tried to take you on a date."  
"I can tell you that I probably would have said no,"I chuckled as I walked into the bedroom.   
"What? Why?" Harry asked following me.  
"Because I have Luke and work and school," I said pulling down the sheets and grabbing the pillows. "I have enough on my plate. Up certainly don't have room for dating."  
"We seem to make it work," Harry said as I put the pillows down the middle of the bed.   
"That because you come and pick me up everywhere," I chuckled.   
"If we really were together I would do the same thing," Harry smiled as I sat down.   
"Thank you," I laughed. "But that is not the situation we have at the moment."  
"It would be a lot simpler," Harry said laying down.   
"It would be," I said. "But it is not reality. "Goodnight Harry."  
*  
Harry's POV  
I woke up the next morning with my arm draped over Cobie's side. I smiled at myself, realizing that I was happier than I had ever been. I didn't want to move my arm from her waist, it's what I wanted, but I knew that I would have to. I slowly and quietly got up, making sure not to wake her. I grabbed my phone, seeing that I had a big sum of calls and text messages from the boys and management, and walked out into the living room.   
I sent a text to Zayn saying that I would see him later tonight. I heard someone clear their throats, grabbing my attention. I looked up and saw Luke sitting at the kitchen table, staring at me. I looked down, seeing that I wasn't wearing a top, and then looked back at Luke. "It's not what it looks like," I said shaking my head.  
"Yeah, you walked out of my sister's bedroom with barely any clothing doesn't make me jump to any conclusions," Luke said wheeling out from the table and turning to face me. "That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell."  
I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. "We didn't sleep together." Was all I ended up saying. Luke rolled his eyes and nodded, but I could tell that he didn't believe me.   
"You boys with the money," Luke said shaking his head. "Cobie isn't falling for you because of the money. She used to be richer than all five of you combined."  
"What is going on out here?" Cobie asked walking out of her bedroom. She had her hair up and her mobile in her hand. Cobie stopped in place when she realized that Luke was looking at me. "Luke, we weren't sleeping together. The paparazzi were just on his tail, so I told him that he could just stay here. We ended up splitting my bed, because the couch is much too uncomfortable."  
Luke nodded his head. I could see that the anger in his eyes lifted a bit. "Did you have fun with Willow last night?"  
"Yes," Cobie chuckled. "I needed to go dancing. We bumped into Harry and the others."  
"I thought Harry didn't like to dance," Luke said looking at me.   
"I don't, but Niall has a thing for Willow so he dragged me over to go dancing," I said. "It was boring. That is how I saw Cobie there and how I ended up here."  
I looked at Cobie and then back at Luke. "Sounds like an interesting night," He said before rolling away. "We need to leave. Harry, you are coming to my game right?"  
"I would love to," I said nodding. "Wouldn't miss it for anything."  
"Fantastic, you can borrow a pair of skinny jeans," Luke said. "I hear you wear those now."  
I looked at Cobie and she mouthed a thank you before walking back into her room to change. Luke handed me a pair of black skinny jeans be he wheeled to the door. I ducked into the lo and changed before we left for the game. I tried not to talk too much during the car ride there. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and piss Luke off.   
"You know, for a musician, there are a lot of papers and files back here," Luke said as I quietly drove to the field.   
"Oh yeah," I chuckled. "Just some songs that need writing and some songs that need memorizing."  
"How do you memorize it all?" Luke asked.   
I shrugged. "I suppose it is just like memorizing your favorite song. You just sing it to yourself all day. It is easier than you think."  
"Better Than Words," Cobie read off one of the sheets of paper. "Why isn't this one finished yet?"  
"We just haven't gotten to it yet I suppose," I said. I grabbed the paper from her and looked at it. Once I had seen the blank space I handed it back to her and turned into the parking lot. Once we parked Luke got out and disappeared to the field with the team. Cobie and I walked to the seating area where I was recognized by sisters, brothers, and other family members of people from the teams. I grabbed Cobie's hand and walked to the second row to sit down.   
I pulled Cobie closer to me so that it felt like we were in our own little world. I heard Cobie's phone go off, grabbing my attention. Cobie pulled her phone out and saw a text message from Willow. It was a picture. It was a picture of Cobie and I right at that moment. Harry looks good in a tuxedo shirt and skinny jeans, read the caption of the picture. Cobie turned to look me up and down as if she was analyzing how I looked.   
"Well?" I asked.   
"You look decent," Cobie smiled. I chuckled and shook my head as Cobie laid her head on my shoulder.   
"Luke plays striker?" I asked just to make sure.   
"I didn't think that you would remember that," Cobie said nodding.   
"I am just that special kind of guy," I said making Cobie smile. I leaned into her ear and whispers. "Do you want to make them scream?"  
"I wouldn't love anything more," Cobie laughed. I kissed Cobie's cheek making the girls behind us scream just as the white was being blown. I pulled away and laughed along with Cobie. "I should go talk to Luke. I will be right back."  
"Hurry back," I said smiling up at her. She kissed my head before walking down to the field just as some fans walked up to us. I of course took photos with them and gave them autographs, answered some questions but my focus was always on Cobie and Luke. She turned around and waved to me, making me smile back and wave to them. Cobie turned back around but I didn't move my gaze. Luke turned around, making me look away from Cobie, and then turned back around. I could tell that Luke was warming up to me. He was warming up to me very slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked just to the studio and saw the boys with Perrie sitting around. "Cobie, you're still here," Niall said when he saw me. "I thought you would have run away by now."  
"Trust me, I have tried," I laughed.   
"Let's be nice now," Harry said. "I am not that bad."  
"You keep telling yourself that Harry," Perrie said grabbing her water bottle. "Oh, Cobie, Eleanor will be joining us while we get ready."  
"The more the merrier," I said smiling. After Luke's game Harry took me to get coffee and some breakfast. Luke had gone with some friends from the team to go see a film. So, since we were alone, we decided to go to the studio to catch up with the others. Once Niall learned that we were coming to the studio we had to pick some food up for him and wouldn't stop texting Harry until we got to the studio.   
I sat down and grabbed a muffin that I made Harry buy. I took a big bite and looked at the others as they talked about the night of the benefit.   
"What do you think Cobie?" Liam asked looking at me.  
"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about," I laughed. "This muffin is so good."  
"Can I have a bite?" Niall asked.   
"Hell no," I said looking at him. "You got your own food."  
"She told you," Zayn laughed.   
"Cobie," Paul said. I stood up and turned around to look at him. "Your pay check."  
"Yes!" I yelled taking the envelope from him. "I thought you said you would give me an advanced notice that I was going to get paid."  
"I did," Paul said. "I told Harry to tell you."  
Everyone looked at Harry. "Sorry, I forgot," Harry said.   
I rolled my eyes and sat back down. "Now that you've been paid, what is the first thing you are going to do?" Louis asked.   
"Pay my rent and get out of debut," I laughed. "Then probably buy some more food."  
"You need it," Harry said rolling his eyes.   
"I order food," I defended. "I don't cook, because then there is a mess to pick up and that just requires more work."  
"She has an excellent point," Perrie chimed in. "I hate picking up after a long day."  
"See?" I asked looking at Harry. Harry stuck his tongue out at me, causing me to throw a part of my muffin at him.   
"Don't waste a perfectly good muffin!" Niall yelled. I looked at him and then at the other boys, who just acted like it was a normal thing.  
"I am sorry that I threw food at Harry," I said holding my hands up. Niall nodded and then continued to eat his food.   
"Are you ready to go love?" Harry asked standing up.   
"Yes," I said. "I want to get this off of my back. Finally getting something done."  
"We will see you later,"Harry said getting up and grabbing his keys. I waved goodbye as we left and walked to Harry's car. "We are going to make a stop by the flat so I can just change."  
"I am not objecting to anything, because you are driving me places," I laughed as we started down the road.   
"I should make you walk just for saying that," Harry said looking over at me.   
"You wouldn't do that," I laughed looking at him. "You would look bad in the public's eyes."  
"Okay, can we go one day with not mentioning, or worrying, about the public or the paps?" Harry asked. "Just have one day where we can just be ourselves and have fun?"  
I thought about that for a moment. "That would probably be one of the better days," I laughed.   
"Then we will start now," Harry said as we pulled into a parking lot. We got out of the car and walked up to Harry's flat.   
"Why did you need to stop by here again?" I asked looking around. This place was awful. There were clothes and dishware everywhere. I suppose that is what you get when you have two boy band members living together.   
"You can't expect me to wear this all day. Especially if the benefit is tonight," Harry said popping his head out of his room. He had new trousers on and was shirtless. He leaned up against the door frame and looked at me. "Besides, your brother's jeans were crushing the goods."  
I rolled my eyes and looked around. "You really need someone to clean this place," I said looking at him.   
"If you do it I will pay you," Harry said smiling.   
"You could not pay me enough to clean this place," I said shaking my head. "It smells just awful in here."  
"Fine, next time you come over here the place will be cleaner," Harry said walking back into his room.   
"What makes you think that I will be back here?" I asked turning to look at the spot where Harry had been standing.   
"We agreed that we were going to my spot next time we get chased down by the paps," Harry said walking back to that spot where he once had been standing. "And before we break up there will be one or two more times where that happens."  
"Great," I said unenthusiastically. I shook my head and then walked over to the window to see where we were, but I didn't recognize this place.   
"Are you ready to go?" I asked turning around, bumping right into Harry.   
"Oh, sorry," Harry said balancing me so I didn't fall. I looked up at him, making eye contact, before backing away and looking back out of the window. "Let's go."  
"Right," I said walking toward the door. We got in the car, again, and started to drive to my flat on the other side of town. I was looking out of the window when I felt something grab my hand, making me look back toward Harry. I looked down and saw that Harry had grabbed my hand, surprising me. I didn't expect Harry to grab my hand any time soon, mostly because we aren't in public and there aren't any cameras, but then I remembered that Harry wanted to have a day without worrying about paps and just being ourselves, so I didn't ask him why he grabbed my hand.   
I looked out of the window again and saw people looking at us as we drove by. "Don't worry, you will get used to it eventually,"Harry chuckled.   
"What makes you think I will be around long enough to get used to it?" I asked looking at him.   
He shrugged. "Just a guess."  
I smiled and nodded as we pulled onto my street. Once Harry parked we both got out and walked up. "Luke," Harry said walking in and over to the couch.  
"Harry, not surprised to see you here," Luke replied as Harry sat down next to him. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers for them. I was starting to feel like a house wife, which really bothered me.   
"So, Luke, there is this benefit tonight," Harry started as I handed them their beers. "Your sister is coming with me, allowing me to be her escort, and Willow is coming. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us. To meet some people and have some fun. You have to come with me to go see the boys to get ready though, because the girls are coming here."  
Luke looked at me and then at Harry before he responded. "Sure, I will go," Luke said nodding. "It will be fun, and since I cannot walk I need to have some fun."  
"Alright," I said nodding. "The girls will be here any moment, so you two need to be gone."  
"We can't watch you get ready?"Harry asked.   
"No, now get out of here," I laughed. They both sighed before Harry got up and Luke rolled to the door. I grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him over to the kitchen. "I am going to tell Luke after the benefit."  
Harry looked stunned by what I had just told him. "Good," He said."He should know what you are going through for him."  
"It's not that bad," I chuckled.   
"You have to put up with me," Harry said. "It's that bad."  
I shook my head and looked up at Harry. "I will see you tonight."  
"Look gorgeous," Harry said. He kissed my head before stepping back. "It won't take you a lot of effort to."  
"Goodbye Harry," I chuckled, trying to hide my shock that he said that.   
Before Harry walked out of the door to go help Luke he turned around. "I am serious. Won't take a lot of effort for you to look beautiful."

Harry's POV  
I hated tuxedos. I had to wear one for this stupid benefit. "How is Cobie?" Louis asked walking in.   
"Fine, she was happy that she was going to pay off her bills," I said turning around just in time to see the rest of the boys, except for Luke and Niall, walk in.   
"And you paid for Luke's hospital bill?" Liam asked as I looked at him.   
"I paid it for Luke," I whispered. "But he doesn't know that so keep quiet about it."   
"So you are starting to actually like her?" Zayn asked as I tried to ignore them.  
"She is alright," I answered. "Still can't handle her clothes. Could you boys leave and let me finish getting ready?"  
Louis sat down on the edge of my bed and looked at me. "That's it? You aren't even going to ask if we like her?"  
I sighed and turned around. "Do you lads like her?"  
"We do," Zayn answered. "Perrie likes her a lot. I am sure Eleanor will like her just as much as Perrie does."  
Niall walked in laughing. "Her brother is pretty funny, and he knows a lot about football. I think I found a new person to watch the glorious game with."  
"Willow, her best mate," Liam said grabbing out attention. "I talked to her at the coffee shop and she is nice to talk to. She is really funny."  
"I think that is why Niall likes her so much," Louis chuckled.   
"Really?" I asked looking at Niall.  
"She also knows a lot about the glorious game," Niall said. "And she is very beautiful."  
I put my shoes on and then looked up at the others. They were all ready to leave. They were usually on time. I was the one that was late all of the time, but I couldn't be tonight because I had to be there for Cobie, and I refused to give her another thing to tease me about. "Oh, Niall, could you just refer to football as football instead of the glorious game?" Liam asked. "It sounds wrong when you say it the other way."  
"But it is a glorious game," Niall said, sounding a bit hurt.   
"We know, but you use it too much," Zayn said before Niall walked back out to Luke.   
"So she is telling him?" Zayn asked turning the boy's attention back to me.   
"Yeah, after the benefit tonight," I smiled.   
"Someone is happy that they don't have to pretend date behind her brother's back," Louis said. I was glad that she was finally going to tell him. He needed to know how much his sister cared for him, and how much she stuck her neck out for him. On the other hand I didn't want him to know because I didn't want to give him another reason to hate me."  
"This is why I don't ever tell you anything," I said running my fingers through my hair. "You always tease me about everything and take things out of context."  
"Okay, we will stop," Liam said. "You are just the baby of the group so we have to look out for you at some point."  
"What is one thing that you don't like about this arrangement?" Zayn asked as we started to leave for the car that Paul brought up.   
"That I met her through this whole arrangement," I said without thinking. The boys awed as they grab my shoulders.   
"What is going on?" Luke asked as he and Niall walked up to us.   
"Harry has a little thing for your sister," Niall whispered.   
"Well good," Luke said shocking us all. "Cobie is a beautiful woman and deserves someone that will spoil her and be kind to her. Especially after all she does for me."  
"She does more than you know," I said under my breath, so Luke couldn't hear me. I smiled at myself that Luke was alright with me liking his sister, but something tells me that he wasn't all on board for this.   
"Oh," I said stopping. I turned around and walked back into my room, grabbing some crutches, and then running back out. "Borrowed these from a mate. Thought you deserved to have you legs back in time to show all of the ladies your new tuxedo."  
Luke looked at them and then at me before taking them and standing up. "It's a miracle," Louis said. "Is Christmas here already?"  
"Shut it," Niall laughed.   
"Thanks Harry," Luke said looking at me. I smiled and grabbed his shoulder before we made our way to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Willow, Perrie, Eleanor, and I decided to just meet the boys there instead of meeting them some place and then going. I was wearing the purple dress that Harry got me. Perrie had let you borrow some matching shoes that had flowers on the side. You had some diamond flowers that were on a necklace that went across your chest, and matching stud earrings that were in the shapes of matching flowers. Perrie had decided to put my hair up in a bun with a braid that wrapped around, acting as a hair tie.  
The door opened, pulling me out of my nerves, showing all of these cameras flashing and some paps yelling. "Here we go," Perrie said smiling.  
We all filed out, bumping into the Teen Wolf cast, and smiled at the cameras. I had no idea the cast was here, but I wasn't complaining. I had no problem looking at Tyler Posey and Dylan O'Brien. "This is exciting," Willow said walking up next to me. Willow had picked a simple, pink, strapless dress that had a simple train in the back.  
"Where are the boys?" Willow asked looking around.  
"Late probably," Perrie said rolling her eyes. I nodded, knowing that Harry would be late, and followed the crowd I was with.  
"Have you started to freak out about the fact that Teen Wolf is right behind us?" Willow whispered.  
"Have you started to wonder why they are here?" I asked.  
"Just accept something good," Willow said shrugging. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk forward. I head the paps yelling at me, asking me questions about Harry and I but I didn't want to answer anything without Harry being there.  
"What's wrong?" Perrie asked.  
"They aren't here yet," I said looking around.  
"Right here," Harry said walking up from behind me and kissing my cheek. Fans screeched when they saw us and I couldn't help but closing my eyes.  
"Don't you ever leave me to feel uncomfortable again," I said as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I examined Harry in his tuxedo and realized that he didn't look that bad.  
"I am sorry, I had to grab something for Luke," Harry said smiling. I looked at him and then down the stairs and saw him hobbling up them on crutches.  
"You got him crutches?" I asked looking back at Harry.  
"He wanted to walk,"Harry said. He looked like he thought he done a great thing, but wasn't sure how I felt about it.  
"Thank you for doing that,"I said, deciding to give him some slack. I kissed his cheek and then turned around to see that Luke was right behind me.  
"You actually look like a girl," He said smiling at me. My expression went blank.  
"Thank you for saying that I look like a girl," I said. "Because I am one."  
"Come on," Harry said bringing me closer. I had no idea why he was in front of Luke, but Luke wasn't freaking out. "Your sister always looks beautiful."  
Harry kissed my head, making the fans start to have a conniption. Luke looked back at them and then at us. "Why do people think that you're dating?" Luke asked. "I mean it looks like it but it's no official. Once Niall said I was your brother they kept asking me if I like having you around as my sister's boyfriend and if I liked having you around and what I thought about you."  
"Let's go inside," Niall said walking up to us. Harry and I looked at each other before following Luke, Niall, and Willow inside.  
"Kiss her!" one of the paps yelled just before we walked in. Harry and I stopped in place and turned around to look at all of the people. Harry grabbed my hand and kissed the back before leading my inside. Harry led you through all of the people that you knew from TV and movies, right to the table that was reserved for One Direction and guests. I walked up to my seat, next to Harry, and grabbed my place card.  
"Oh I feel so important," I said showing Harry. "I have my own name tag."  
"That's what you get when you are the girlfriend of one of the biggest boy bands in the world," Harry chuckled as he pulled out my chari. I looked at him before sitting down and looking across the table at Luke. He smiled and then turned to some girl he probably met on the way in. Harry sat down next to me and grabbed me hand, lacing our fingers together. I didn't know if he was doing this for show or if he was doing it because.  
I looked at Harry and smiled before looking around. I couldn't deny that I had some feelings for Harry. After going through all of this who wouldn't? But there was part of me that still hated the thought of dating him. "Are you alright?" Harry asked, grabbing my attention.  
"I am fine," I said smiling at him. He nodded before someone came up and grabbed his attention. I decided to go get a drink because there was only water, and I needed something much stronger than water if I was going to get through this night. I told Harry that I was going to the bar, but I doubted that he heard me. He was too engrossed in his conversation with some guy in an Australian accent.  
"Scotch," I said walking up to the bar.  
"Isn't that a little strong for you?" someone asked. I turned my head and saw Dylan O'Brien standing there.  
"Why don't you worry about yourself yeah?" I asked before turning forward. I didn't feel like making conversation with anyone tonight.  
"I am sorry that I offended you," Dylan said turning his body toward me.  
"You didn't," I said. I didn't even look at him. "I just need something to get through this night."  
"I know what you mean," He said smiling at me. "I didn't even want to come, but the whole cast was forced to. Something about getting out there and making people see us. I am starting to not regret coming though."  
"And why is that?" I asked as the bar tender handed me my scotch.  
"Because I am talking to the most beautiful girl in here," Dylan said. I wasn't looking at him at that moment but I knew he was smiling at me. I turned to him, in shock, and smiled.  
"Thank you, but I must go back to my table," I said.  
"Oh, our table is right next to yours so I will accompany you," Dylan said. He held his arm out for me to take, and I did without thinking. We walked over to the table, not talking, shocking everyone at the table when I walked up.  
"Thank you for making sure that I got to my table alright," I said letting go of him.  
"Anything for the lady,"Dylan said smiling. He smiled at the other before looking back at me. "Save me a dance."  
We watched as Dylan walked away, making me smile when he turned around and smiled at me. "Holy shit," Willow whispered. "That just happened to you."  
"I know," I said smiling at her.  
"Who was that?"Harry asked wrapping his arm around me.  
"He is some guy from the TV show we watch," I answered not looking at Harry but at Willow.  
"Not just any guy," Willow said looking away. "But her favorite guy."  
"Is that so?" Harry asked taking my hand. I smiled and kissed his cheek before taking a sip of my scotch.

Harry's POV  
I kept my eye on Dylan. Ever since he escorted Cobie to our table she was in shock and kept looking that way, and of course he was looking at her. I just angered me that she wanted to give him more attention than me. I gently placed my hand on Cobie's back. "Would you like to dance?" I asked.  
She smiled and nodded, getting up. I took her hand and guided her toward the dance floor. Once we were in the middle I pulled her body so that she was against mine and place my hand on the small of her back. "Have I told you that you look absolutely beautiful?" I asked looking at her.  
I tried to slow my breaths down because Cobie and I were only inches apart. We had never been this close before, but I couldn't deny that I liked having her so close to me. "I don't think you have, but you did tell me that it wasn't hard for me to look like this everyday," Cobie said smiling. "So, I am pretty sure that, that was implied."  
"Good, because it is the truth," I said smiling.  
"Thank you," Cobie said looking at me. "What has gotten into you?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I wanted to touch her, compliment her, be with her every second of everyday.  
"A couple days ago you hated me," Cobie said. "Now you are wanting to talk to me."  
"People change their views about people all of the time," I said as I looked around. I knew that someone had taken a picture of us like this, and I was going to be all over the social media later, but I couldn't care.  
"You change quickly then," Cobie said. "I don't think I will be able to keep up."  
I chuckled, trying not to take that in the wrong way. Cobie, of course, understood why I was laughing and lightly hit my chest. "So, Dylan O'Brien?" I asked trying to find out as much as I could.  
"Are you jealous?" Cobie asked.  
"Of what?" I asked.  
"Stiles is my favorite character on the show that he plays on and Dylan plays him," Cobie said. "I don't like him like that. But he has grown on me in a short amount of time."  
"You've only known the guy for a couple of minutes," I said, sounding harsher than I meant it to be. "You really think that you could like that guy?"  
"Harry, who I like is not your concern," Cobie said a little too loud. "I thought it was obvious that I liked you. We are dating."  
I couldn't tell if she meant what she said about liking me because her facial expression changed from angry to nervous. "I thought it was obvious that you showed a liking to another guy," I said.  
"I didn't mean to," Cobie said. "He is attractive and everything, but I find you more attractive, and I like that you actually care about me and not how I look, because you hate my clothes, and that you actually try and help Luke and I."  
I laughed at the part about me hating her clothes. "I do hate you clothes,"I agreed.  
"See? There is the Harry that I like," She said smiling. I smiled and kissed her cheek as we swayed back and forth. I looked across the room and saw Louis waving at me to come with the other boys to talk to Ashton, Luke, Michael, and Calum, a new band that we were going to be doing business with, about some plans that were coming.  
"Excuse me," I said looking back at Cobie. "I need to go take care of some things."  
"Oh," Cobie said letting go of me.  
"I will be right back," I said before walking away. I stopped and turned around, kissed Cobie's forehead, and walked toward Louis. He was smiling at me. I knew that he saw me with Cobie. "Shut it."

Cobie's POV  
"So you like Harry?" Luke asked asked as he tried to dance with me.  
"Are you sure that you are fine?" I asked looking at his leg.  
"It is not everyday that I get to dance with my sister at a benefit," Luke laughed. I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder. "Back to the subject of Harry Styles."  
"I don't know," I said. "Do we really want to go back into all of this?"  
"No," Luke said. I knew that he was being honest, but being in all of this just brought back more drama and things that we didn't need ever again. "But, just because you like someone that is famous doesn't mean that we will be dragged into all of this again. I don't trust the guy."  
"Why don't you trust him?" I asked somewhat offended.  
"Just what he has to go through I guess," Luke answered. "He goes all over the world meeting thousands of girls. You have to wonder if something happens on the road. From what I over heard earlier I am starting to think that you really like him. Like more than a friend."  
"Oh no," I said shaking my head. I couldn't tell Luke that I was just saving the cover because he didn't know and I didn't think that it was an actual cover. I was just going along with everything, trying not to get angry, but then I started to use some feeling to dig myself out of it, and Harry surprised me with what he said.  
He had been acting different toward me but I didn't think that he liked me like that. I thought he liked me as just a friend. I blinked and saw Luke looking at me with concern. "I am fine."  
"I wasn't asking if you were alright," Luke chuckled. I turned to my side and saw Dylan standing there. "Would you like to dance with Dylan?"  
"Oh, of course," I chuckled, trying to hide my embarrassment. Luke handed me over to Dylan and smiled at me.  
"She really likes your character," Luke said before walking away. I looked at him and then at Dylan.  
"So you like Stiles?" He asked.  
"I do," I nodded. "I think that he is very sarcastic, which turns into humor. He is also very smart and usually guides the others."  
"That's what I am saying," Dylan chuckled. I chuckled as we swayed back and forth to the music.

Harry's POV  
I turned and saw Cobie dancing with Dylan . Her body was pressed against his as they danced, and I knew that he thought she was beautiful. I turned back to the boys and smiled. "Sorry boys, I have to go," I said before walking away.  
We had been done talking for minutes, but I couldn't find a chance to get away, so I made one. As I approached Cobie the music ended and Dylan said goodbye. "I am sorry that took so long," I said walking up to her. Cobie turned around and smiled at me.  
"That's fine," She said. "I just danced with Luke and Dylan for a little while."  
"What did he want?" I asked, sounding more jealous then I meant to.  
"He told me to save him a dance and sine you weren't here I decided I would," Cobie said before turning around.  
"What did he want?" I asked again.  
"We talked about getting together for a lunch or dinner," Cobie said turning around.  
"What did you tell him?" I asked. I knew exactly what lunch meant. It led to dinner and dinner led to some after hour activities. I wanted to be the one to partake in after hour activities with Cobie.  
"I told him that I would look at my schedule," Cobie answered. "Harry, he knows that we are dating. He isn't going to try anything. Even if he did I wouldn't let him get anywhere with me."  
"I don't think you should go period," I said looking at Dylan from across the room. "I don't think you should trust him."  
"That's funny," Cobie said. I looked at her, waiting for her to explain. "The same has been said about you. Harry, I will do what I want and when I want to do it."  
"You are not going to lunch or dinner with him," I said.  
"Oh so now you're ordering me to do stuff?" Cobie asked. "Harry, we may be dating but you have no right to tell me what to do."  
Before I could apologize Cobie turned and walked to the bar, which is where Dylan was. I was trying not to get worked up about things but I couldn't help myself. I looked around for Luke and saw that he had seen Cobie storm off. I decided what I was going to do and rushed over to him.  
"What did you do to my sister?" He asked, hobbling toward me.  
"Follow me," I ordered as I passed by him. I walked through the crowd, stopping a couple of times to make sure that Luke was behind me, until we were out of the dining hall and in the grand entrance. I led Luke to the back and then turned around. I was surprised by how he could keep up with me.  
"What is it Harry?" Luke asked as he leaned up against the wall, recovering from the long walk we just had. Without thinking about it I told Luke everything. How his sister was being paid to be my girlfriend so she could get him what he needed for school and other activities that would get him into a good school. I told him that it had been happening for a week or so.  
Once I was finished Luke looked at me with no expression. He didn't say anything. He just hobbled back into the dining hall and to the table. I followed and saw Cobie sitting there. Waiting for me to return. "Luke," she said when she saw his face.  
Once I saw how worried she was I realized what I had done. She looked at me and then at Luke, who was grabbing his tuxedo jacket. "Did you tell him?"She asked standing up.  
I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Cobie turned back to the table, grabbed her champagne glass, and poured it on me. "I cannot believe you," She said as all eyes turned to us. "I trusted you. I trusted you and you gave that away."  
Before I could stop Cobie she ran after her brother, trying to stop him. I didn't even bother to look around at the people that were watching me. I ran after her, trying to catch up. Luke moved fast for a guy with a broken leg, I thought.  
"Harry!" Liam yelled. I turned around and saw the boys chasing after me. I looked out of the door, I got that far, and saw Luke hobbling down the street. Cobie now had her shoes in her hand and was running after him. "We will just get the car."  
"No," I said shaking my head. "I messed up, and probably lost her. I think I am just going to take a walk."  
I stepped down the stairs and started to walk in the opposite direction of my flat. Which meant that I was walking toward Cobie's flat.


End file.
